Show and Don't Tell!
by starfiction123
Summary: Ah, who could forget that memorable time in Elementary school known as Show and Tell? Apparently not Tammy Turner...The magical adventures and craziness continues for Timmy Turner's offspring. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everyone! This is my first FOP fan fiction! It came to my mind while watching a funny Car commercial and cleaning up at the same time. It was totally random, but it's here so enjoy and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1. ~**

* * *

It was a sunny, quiet day in Dimmsdale when-

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

A shrill scream of frustration sounded through the atmosphere, belonging to a frantic and slightly manic looking Tammy Turner as she ran all around her room, throwing various items everywhere, crossing the hallway, and into her fraternal twin Tommy's room.

Without permission or remorse of course.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted angrily, "This is my room! You can't just barge into my turf!"

Tammy ignored her brother's scold as she continued to throw his stuff out of his closet at a fast pace murmuring to herself.

"This can't be happening…This can't be happening! IT CAN'T!"

"What's your problem now? Among all the others that usually make no sense…" Tommy asked crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow's Friday!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Tommy raised his eyebrow.

"The clock will strike at exactly 2:30 pm, 1430 Military standard time tomorrow!"

"Okay, duh, what, and so. Your point?"

"Show and Tell is tomorrow?" She hinted through clenched teeth.

"And?!" Tommy exclaimed impatiently.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING COOL, AWESOME, OR WORTHY TO PRESENT TO THE CLASS!"

She finally exploded, knocking her brother down to the ground.

"This can't be happening! I always have something to present! And it's always great, and I always win in the end! My perfect winning streak cannot and must not be tarnished because I am in lack of awesome accessories! This is the only time in the year that I ever get recognized at school, AND I'LL BE DARNED IF I LOSE THAT OPPORTUNITY!"

Tammy continued to run around, while Tommy brushed himself off. Suddenly, Wanda and Cosmo poofed next to him.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Wanda asked.

"Raccoon?! Where?! I want one!" Cosmo exclaimed in excitement.

"I said ruckus! Not Raccoon!" Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Same difference! Where is it? Is it hiding? Cause' I like hide and seek! READY OR NOT HERE I COME RUCKUS!" He exclaimed and flew around looking into various places in Tommy's room.

"He's not hiding under here…" He said while looking under a desk lamp. Then flying under Tommy's bed, he grabbed a dingy looking gym sock and tried to stick his head inside of it.

"GAH! THE STENCH BURNS US! But he's not in here either…"

Wanda impatiently poofs her husband by her side once more, glaring at him.

"Apparently Tammy's lost her mind and decided to go insane over some stupid 'Show and Tell' time period that will barley even lasts 15 minutes and is a waste of life and time for the entire class…" Tommy explained to Wanda while looking unamused.

"How girls make a Mount Rushmore out of the smallest ant hill situation is beyond me!" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know sport, I can't help but sense there's more going on here." Wanda concluded while putting a hand to her chin.

"Which is funny because I can't sense anything! I think the sock broke one of my 5 senses! Or was it 15?" Cosmo exclaimed, only for his rambling to be muffled by the zipper that was suddenly sewing his mouth shut.

Tommy scoffed at his godmother.

"Well like I care! The crazy spaz just made my already messy room into an even worse disaster! Mom's going to give me the evil eye for sure if she sees this mess! No way am I going to take this! I'm going to march up to four-eyes and give her a piece of my mind!"

Tommy marched out of his room slamming the door as he left.

"Oh I just don't understand why those two can't just talk out their inner emotions and problems that cause them to lash out on one another. If they had a nice chat, I'm sure their dilemmas could be solved a lot easier without the drama." Wanda mused aloud.

"Well duh! Because if that happened maturity and life-learning lessons would take place along with a disturbance in the force of the universe! And nobody has time for that! YAY FOR UNNECESARY DRAMA AND LIFE TURMOIL!"

Cosmo shouted excitingly only to be interrupted once more by the sound of his lips being zipped and sealed with a heavy duty lock.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Tommy continued to grumble angrily about his sister until he heard the sound of sniffing and whining in the living room.

"Oh it's just not fair!" Cried the muffled voice. "I-I can't find anything that's good enough!"

"There, there now Tams I'm sure you'll find something." A deep reassuring voice replied.

"I looked everywhere! It's just no use! I mean you wouldn't happen to have something cool and amazing beyond what I could ever wish for to aid me in this crisis that can magically appear out of nowhere and save the day…would you daddy?"

Tammy looked up at her father with sad and hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Timmy Turner looked around nervously before answering his daughter.

"Um…Well I-I wouldn't say magical in a sense…Maybe more like mechanical."

"Really?" Tammy's eyes shined with hope and anticipation.

"Yep! Tada! It's the newest edition of the latest fashioned mechanical pencils from your grandpa's company! It even comes in the color pink! Grandpa says that they don't make them like they used to, so it's sure to wow your friends." Timmy smiled obliviously while giving the pencil to Tammy who just stood in shock.

"…WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING IN MY LIFE WORK OUT IN MY FAVOUR?!" Tammy cried aloud and dropped the pencil, running up the stairs into her room and slamming the door before her dad could protest.

"A mechanical pencil? Really dad?" Tommy asked in slight disbelief.

"Well it's the only thing I could come up with on the fly! Plus, there are lots of people I know that would kill for writing utensils like this!" Timmy defended.

"Uh yeah! If you're like a flunky of some kind of boring desk jockey corporation that just so happens to live with his mother and forgot to bring his own pen to work on the first day! We're kids dad! We need toys or things that bring excitement? Danger? FUN?!" Tommy proclaimed and mumbled.

"Not like you'd know anything about that anyways…"

"Hey! I know plenty about excitement, danger and fun young man! I was a kid once before too you know!" Timmy narrowed his eyebrows in defiance.

"Oh yeah? What do you know then exactly?" Tommy asked in doubt.

Before his father could answer, a loud sounding beep came from his watch, signaling that it was time for work.

"Oh! It's that time again! We'll talk about this more later. Your mother should be home anytime now, love you kids! Better go before Poof gets restless from waiting in the van for too long…" Timmy hurriedly said while grabbing his hat, coat, and briefcase.

"Who's Poof?" Tommy asked while raising his eyebrow.

Timmy froze on the spot and thought of something quick.

"Uh…I mean, oh that's just a nickname…I meant to say Poof-ferdo! Yeah that's it!"

"Who's 'Poof-ferdo?" Tommy asked clearly not buying it.

"Um…Our new secretary! Bye!" And with that, Timmy rushed out the door, slamming it in the process.

Tommy was dazed at the moment, so he couldn't hear the muffling sounds outside that sounded like,

_"Floor it Poof! We're going to be late and he's onto us!"_

_"Poof, poof?"_

But once he heard the screeching tires, Tommy snapped out of it once more and shrugged, while walking off. The realization of what his father said however, suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"OH MY GOSH! IT CAN'T BE!"

Tommy started to hyperventilate.

"MOM'S COMING HOME ANY MINUTE AND MY ROOM IS STILL A MESS! AAHH!"

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SULK IN MY OWN DISPAIR AND PITY!" A frustrated voice sounded from upstairs.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU-" But before Tommy could start a shouting match, the front door opened to reveal a happy yet tired looking Tootie Turner who was holding a strange covered jar.

"Kids? I'm home!" Their mother declared while taking off her pumps and setting the jar down on a table nearby.

"OH CRAP! MOM! I mean-Uh w-welcome home dearest mother of mine!" Tommy laughed nervously while hugging his mom. "How was your day at work saving the lives of poor helpless creatures?"

"It…was the same old, same old. Nothing out of the ordinary. Are you alright?" Tootie raised her eyebrow at her son who was still clinging onto her legs in a sloppy hug.

"I c-couldn't be bet-OOF!" Tommy tried to reply only to be flung away from his mother and into the coffee table at a force and speed he couldn't imagine.

"OH MOMMY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Tammy cried as she replaced her brother's desperate hold on her mother's legs.

"Tammy, sweetie what's wrong?" Tootie asked in concern for both her children.

"I-I-Tomorrow is Friday and I don't have anything special, cool, or awesome to present to the class for Show and Tell! Which is going to make me tarnish my cool streak in school and become a laughing stock and an outcast and have to move into another country without technology and grow a beard from boredom and solve Sudoku puzzles for entertainment for the rest of my academic life! And I tried to search everywhere and I couldn't find anything! And I even tried to ask Daddy and he gave me this stupid worthless yet fashionable pencil and life hates me!" Tammy rambled aloud showing her mom the pencil.

"Oh now honey I don't know about all of that…And besides it looks like a nice pencil…"

Tootie started to reason but then saw her daughter's eyes fill up to the brim in tears again as if awaiting an explosion.

"But I'm sure there's something else we can do to salvage this situation and have you feeling better in no time! Let's look upstairs together now." Tootsie hurriedly reassured her daughter.

"Okay." Tammy replied softly watching her mother start to go upstairs.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" Tommy shouted at his sister while rubbing his head from his crash landing.

"Oh hi Tommy, when did you get here?" Tammy smiled obliviously at her twin brother.

"OH! Don't you DARE play dumb with me! You caused all this craziness! I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of a time in school that is overrated and got old the moment we hit 1st grade! Which we are now in 5th! Mind you! No one cares about 'Show and Tell' anymore! Nobody! Are you purposely trying to be an idiot?!"

"You just don't understand…" Tammy sighed while looking down.

"Whatever! We have more pressing issues to worry about! Like what mom is going to do when she sees that our rooms have been trashed by a category hurricane drama queen!"

"Oh! No worries! I already tidied the rooms while I was upstairs! Sorry about that by the way!" Tammy replied upbeat.

"Wait for real? So you mean you cleaned up the mess you made in my room too?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yep! I left it just the way it looked like before I even came in." She smiled triumphantly and walked off.

"Awesome! Now I don't have to worry about-wait…Before she came in? But my room was already messy before she came in! Which means-"

"THOMAS TIMOTHY TURNER! YOU GET YOURSELF IN HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT HAS BEEN HIT WITH A HURRICANE!"An angry voice thundered from upstairs that shook Tommy to the core.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING IN MY LIFE WORK OUT IN MY FAVOUR?!" Tommy dramatically cried, but hurried upstairs before his mom could shout again.

Meanwhile, Tammy started to go off into the kitchen for a snack until a strange covered jar caught her eye. Curious, she went over to the jar and lifted the cover, only to gasp loudly at her discovery.

* * *

**~End chapter 1. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2.~

* * *

"Ooh! What's this?" Tammy wondered while uncovering the jar. She picked it up and examined it carefully only to find a weird fuzzy black ball curled up in what looked to be like shreds of grass.

She decided to shake it, when all of a sudden, a long leg popped out from the ball, accompanied with another, and another until all eight legs were flexed out to reveal the form of a tarantula.

"Normally this would be the time to abruptly drop the jar in hand and scream for my life..." Tammy blinked and adjusted her glasses.

The tarantula slowly tried to move, but because of limited space, curled up into a ball once more.

"I mean look at it! It's just...It's….It's...SO CUTE!" Tammy exclaimed hugging the jar, "I'm going to name you Fluffy!"

The spider continued to remain stagnant as Tammy cooed at it.

"Poor thing. Look at you, you're harmless in that container. To think creatures like you are so misunderstood. Why, you're no different than the rest of us elementary students, in the means of receiving negative attention. One look at you, and people scream and run away just like the popular kids at school when they look at me…" Tammy sighed dramatically.

"Life is but a cruelty to us huh little buggy...Well, technically you are an arachnid. If only the world could see our true coolness…"

That's when Tammy's eyes shot open with an idea.

"I know! I'll take you to show and tell! You'll be my show and tell project! Everyone loves strange and yet weird things they can't explain and makes them cower in horror! It will be the perfect presentation! Come Fluffy, we have much preparation to commence!"

The spider still remained still in the jar throughout her exclamation as Tammy rushed upstairs into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tommy's room...

"UGH! Why won't this stupid stick clean my room?!" Tommy exclaimed angrily as he threw the object to the ground.

"It's called a broom sport. You have to actually sweep the floor before it becomes clean…" Wanda explained exasperatedly.

"Aw man! This stinks!" Tommy folded his arms in frustration.

"No it doesn't Tommy! It's not stinky, it's downright funky! I can tell because I got my head stuck in your pillow again, and it's full of gym socks that haven't been washed in months! Gah! The stench still burns us! Wanda help I don't wanna die!" Cosmo cried.

Wanda poofs her husband next to her while glaring at his stupidity.

"This is all Tammy's fault! If she wasn't being stupider than normal with this stupid show and tell day, I wouldn't be doing these stupid chores and be in trouble!" Tommy huffed in anger.

"That's technically not true sport since your room was a mess anyways and your mom told you over 3 times to clean it. So your punishment was kind of due." Wanda reasoned.

"OH WHO ASKED YOU?!" Tommy yelled, " Geesh! So my room's a little dingy. Big deal! It's not like it's hurting anybody!"

Little did he know at that moment, Sparky the dog sniffed out what seemed to be a discolored looking slice of pepperoni pizza underneath Tommy's bed.

"Hmm...I probably shouldn't eat this since it pales in comparison with the pizza I saw on the Little Roman's commercial, but who can resist pizza?" Sparky reasoned and took a bite, only to turn green.

"Uh hey guys...I hate to interrupt, but is it possible to call the vet version of 911?" Sparky slurred. He then passed out.

"Oh no Sparky! He could be poisoned by leftover food that you couldn't bother to throw away in the trash!" Wanda panicked.

"I can't believe this! Who knew irresponsibility could cause such damage?!" Tommy exclaimed trying to check Sparky's pulse.

Wanda put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but-"

"Me?! I'm talking about Tammy! If she wasn't being such a spaz in the first place, I wouldn't have been distracted and could have ended my procrastination of cleaning my room sooner and none of this would have ever happened! Well that's it! I'll show her a thing or two!" Tommy declared and stomped out of the room.

Wanda just sighed deeply and mumbled, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tommy popped his head back in the room. "Oh yeah! I wish Sparky wasn't poisoned and felt better again!"

*POOF*

"Oh man, I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamed that I was killed by a discolored pizza! Glad that's over! Screw the Little Roman's commercials! I'll never complain about my 'Pupdigree' dog food again!" Sparky exclaimed and ran downstairs.

"Am I really doomed to be surrounded by idiots?" Wanda questioned.

"Of course not Snookums! But you're doomed to be married to one! Ooh look pizza!" Cosmo exclaimed, eating what was left of the discolored slice, only to turn the color of his hair.

"Oh...Hey Wanda? Is it possible to call the fairy version of 911?" Cosmo slurred and passed out.

Wanda continued to sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy stomped in the hallway, crossing over into his sister's room.

"Stupid messy room, stupid chores, stupid twin sister, stupid show and tell, stupid unnecessary drama!" He grumbled while opening her door, only to find Tammy absent from her room.

"Perfect! Now let's see there's gotta be something in here to humiliate her and get her back!" Tommy cackled. He started throwing various items around, but to no avail, he couldn't find anything embarrassing enough to get his sister.

"Rubix cube? Nope. Report cards with smiley faces? Nope. My Crimson Chin action figure dressed in a pink doll skirt? Nope. Man there's no- HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE?! UGH!" Tommy threw the rest of the items on the floor.

"Man! I fail in my little brother abilities to pester my older sister! Isn't there something around here to make her cower in horror?! Tommy exclaimed dramatically. Suddenly, a strange covered jar caught his eye.

He uncovered the jar, and a sadistic smile slowly formed on his face...

* * *

~*End chapter 2.*~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long! I'm working on another FOP story along with this one and also on other stuff. So for those who have been patient, many thanks! Hope this makes up for the absence. Let's get to the craziness. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in Chapter 1…shame on me. But I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters, except my own that will show up later. Everything belongs to the one and only genius, Butch Hartman.**

* * *

**~*Chapter 3*~**

* * *

A now happy and perked up Tammy Turner skipped up the stairs with a mini jar of bugs.

"Here my little arachnid star! I got some yummy bugs for you to eat!"

When she entered into her room, she noticed all the lights were turned out and heard a low, intimidating laughter. She looked all around for the source of the cackling, but couldn't find where it was coming from.

"W-who's there?" She demanded in a fearful tone.

"_So you thought you could get away with it huh? You thought you could get me in trouble, annoy the heck out of me and get away Scott free? Well feast your eyes as I present to you…your worst nightmare!" _

Tommy flicked the switch off the flashlight he held close to his face and pulled back the long fabric he wrapped around himself as an ominous cape to reveal the jar with the tarantula in it as he held it in front of her face, anticipating a blood curling scream at any time…

Only to be met with an awkward silence.

"Hey! What are you doing with my Fluffy?!" She pointed at the jar, with a glare.

He blinked incredulously. "Say wha-?"

"Oh! You must have wanted to meet him! Isn't he cool?" She smiled.

"Whoa, hold up! Meet who?! Who are you talking about? And most importantly, why aren't you cowering in fear at the spider?!" He demanded.

"Silly! Fluffy_ is_ the spider!" She laughed, taking the jar form his hands and cuddling it close.

"WHAT?!-no! No! No! NO! This is going all wrong!" He stomped around angrily.

"What's up with you?" Tammy raised an eyebrow at her twin's behavior.

"You're supposed to be screaming your head off in terror at the horrifying bug as I laugh in your face! Not cuddling up to it like it's some dumb old teddy bear!" He protested.

"Okay. First of all, it's not a bug, it's an arachnid. Second, you didn't think I'd really be scared did you? I mean no one believes in the whole girls are supposed to be scared of bugs deductions anymore. That's so last century, not to mention discriminatory…" She explained, putting a hand to her hip.

"Let's pretend that I have no idea what half of the words you just said means, and get back to this outrage of why the heck you're not horrified right now!" He glared.

"Well, besides the point I made that just went over your head, maybe the fact that you're wearing my flower printed curtain for a cape doesn't help? If anything it kind of lowers the credibility of what you were trying to accomplish…"

"IT WAS ALL I COULD FIND ON A SHORT NOTICE!" He defended.

"Be that as it may…I'll just get to the point. It wasn't scary." She deadpanned.

"No! Ugh! I fail in my obligations as a little brother!" He cried dramatically, falling to his knees.

"Aw look on the bright side, once you're done sulking in despair and self-pity, you can help me feed Fluffy!" Tammy exclaimed brightly and skipped off, with the jar in hand.

"Wanda!" Tommy cried.

"What is it Sport?" she asked, as she poofed next to him.

"Are you sure that it's not possible to wish my sister out of existence?! Just this once! Please!" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope. Sorry sweetie. But you're more than welcome to try to talk to her? Maybe sort out your differences hm?" She prompted.

Tommy looked at his godmother as if she suddenly grew five heads…Or as if Cosmo all of a sudden figured out the Rubik's cube…

She sighed. "I'll take that as a no?"

"More like a 'I'd rather choke on a fly and not live to tell about it than to be caught dead doing that! Heck, I'd rather clean my room first!" He folded his arms in defiance.

"Then why don't you? Your mother would appreciate it." Wanda smiled.

"And miss out on feeding the cool looking bug?! No way!" He exclaimed and ran off to meet his sister.

"It's an arachnid sweetie." Wanda corrected.

"_Same thing!"_ He called back.

She face palmed and poofed away, leaving a cloud of dust that spelt _"Why me?!" _in the air_._

* * *

Once the twins were downstairs, Tommy stared at his sister in disbelief as she continued to coo at the eight-legged beast and put more grass in the jar.

"Okay. I gotta' know. Why would you name it some dumb name like Fluffy? Do you know how stupid that sounds?!" Tommy asked.

"Well, duh! Because it's fluffy! Observe the mini hairs on its body that I hear actually serve as sensors of some sort, along with the ability to cling to surfaces! And because it's cute!" She explained proudly.

"You're so dead to me you know that right?" He shook his head at her.

"Laugh all you want, but you won't be so smug once Fluffy and I outshine the competition at Show and Tell tomorrow!"

"You're going to use THAT as a Show and Tell project?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right! And we're going to be a shoo-in to win this year! Just like last year!"

"Yeah only because you cheated!" He protested.

"I did no such thing! To cheat would mean to sabotage the competition. I didn't do anything of the sort!" She snapped back, feeling insulted.

"No, instead you manipulated the competition by making them too scared to cross you if they won! Especially me! I haven't forgotten what you did to me that one time!"

***Flashback***

_A victorious Tommy Turner proudly walked down the hallway leading to his bedroom with a smile on his face. He couldn't get enough of the praise that came from his peers at school and his parents as they congratulated him on a successful Show and Tell presentation. The defeated look on his twin's face was also a plus. _

"_Hey Tommy? Could you come here for a second please?" His sister innocently called out to him. "It won't take long, I just wanted to congratulate you properly…"_

"_Sure sis! Anything for an opportunity to gloat more!" He replied with a smile. _

_The next thing he knew, he was trying to figure out how he ended up bound by rope, suspended to the ceiling over a pit of hungry, rabid sharks…_

"_AH! YOU'RE CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT?!" He shouted as he dodged another hungry shark's bite. _

"_Don't worry Tommy! I'm just making a warning statement that's all." She smiled brightly. _

"_WHAT WARNING STATEMENT?!" _

"_To steer clear of my territory and never win Show and Tell again since it's my specialty of course!" _

"_More like a declaration of being a sore loser if you ask me! AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET A PIT OF SHARKS IN YOUR ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?! He shouted, dodging yet another vicious fishy. _

"_I wished for it of course." She shrugged. _

"_That's a load of crap! Cosmo and Wanda would never allow such violence! Well…Okay at least Wanda wouldn't anyways! I know…I tried it once, but she shot me down before I could finish my sentence!" Tommy pouted._

"_That's because you blatantly said it was going to be an extreme wish. I on the other hand, said it would be for a school project, and there's no way that Wanda turns down wishes that benefit educational purposes." She smugly replied. _

"_Aw man! Why didn't I think of that! That's genius! I MEAN- WAIT A MINUTE! SO YOU LIED TO WANDA?!" _

"_I didn't lie. I am using this project for educational purposes…I'm educating you on why it's not a good idea to surpass me in my realm of forte in school." She explained. _

"_WHATEVER! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" _

"_Are you going to beat me next time it's Show and Tell day?" She asked. _

_Before he could scoff, and reply with a "You better believe it sister", one of the shark's got a little too close for comfort, as it barely missed eating off Tommy's shoe. _

"_AH! OKAY! OKAY! I WON'T! PROMISE!" He relented. _

_Tammy pushed a button on the remote, which sealed the pit of sharks, and released her brother. _

"_I'm sorry I had to go to extremes Tommy, but…Show and Tell is a really important time for me…I wish you could understand why…" She said with remorse. _

_Her cry went unheard as he ran into the safety of his room screaming how crazy she was. _

_*****_**End Flashback***

"I still can't believe you did that!" Tommy shuddered.

"Desperate times, called for desperate measures. I'm willing to take my chances again if I have to." Tammy shrugged.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean again?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Tammy suddenly pulled out a familiar looking remote and flipped it in one hand, while smirking at her brother.

"Y-you wouldn't d-dare! W-would you?" He stuttered while gulping.

"Oh I would. Though I don't think I'll have to because I know that you won't stand in the way of my victory right?" She smiled, her threat reigning clear in her chipper tone of voice.

Tommy nodded furiously.

"Good! I knew you had some sort of brains in your head…Somewhere." She pat him on the shoulder.

Before he could retort however, their mother's voice interrupted them.

"_Tammy! It's time to go to your mandatory Cream Puffs meeting! Hurry now, or you're going to be late!" _

Tammy gasped. "Oh no! I totally forgot! I have to turn in my audit report on the cookie sales we made this week!"

She then shoved the jar with the tarantula into Tommy's hands and rushed upstairs to don her Cream Puff uniform. Her brother pounded on her bedroom door while shouting.

"AND JUST WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS THING?!"

"You're going to watch it for me while I'm gone duh!" She replied, rushing past him to grab her backpack.

"I'M GONNA WHAT?!"

"I left it some extra bugs to munch on in the plastic bag on my table, make sure he gets his fill and refill the jar with more grass. He likes extra shelter to snuggle in." She explained.

"And just what makes you think I'm even going to agree to watch this stupid bug?!" Tommy snapped.

Tammy just pushed a button on her remote to reveal a bunch of sharks, eagerly jumping up and down in the water pit of her floorboard.

Tommy gulped.

"I-I mean, you can count on me sis! Foo Foo is in good hands!" He smiled nervously hugging the jar.

"It's Fluffy!" She glared.

"Yeah sure whatever! Well you better get going now, mom's waiting downstairs, don't want to keep her waiting okay? Okay, have a good time! Don't worry about anything! Bye!" he rushed in one sentence, while pushing her down the stairs and out the door.

Tommy heard a poof behind him and didn't bother to turn around.

"Please tell me that you caught everything that happened just now!" he cried.

"Aw sorry Sweetie, I didn't. I was too busy trying to keep Cosmo and Poof from blowing up the toilet upstairs again." Wanda replied with exasperation.

"He still thinks it's a zombie?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

A terrified yell is heard form upstairs.

"_GAH! BACK YOU FIEND! BACK I SAY! I WON'T LET YOUR SICK, TWISTED RESSURECTED SUPER CLOGGING POWERS CORRUPT ME AGAIN!" _

A flushing sound is heard.

"_AH! IT'S GOT ME! SAVE YOURSELF POOF!" _

"_Poof! Poof?!" _

"Does that answer your question?" Wanda asks dryly. "And you said that nothing bad could come from watching too many marathons of the 'Walking Deceased!' " She glared, sighed, and then poofed off to find her husband and son.

Tommy just blinked, then ran upstairs with the jar in hand.

"Wanda wait! I-oh never mind!" He sighed hopelessly, then glared at the jar as he went to fetch the food that his sister left for the spider. "Stupid bug! I can't believe I'm stuck watching this thing. I mean can't you at least do anything cool?"

The spider uncurled and walked slowly to the other side of the jar, and curled up once more, leaving the food untouched.

"Well…that settles it. I'm bored." He declares dryly.

He then dropped the jar carelessly to the ground and walked off, not noticing that he left the jar completely open.

The tarantula started to glow a weird green color as it crawled out of the jar…

* * *

**~*End Chapter 3.*~**


End file.
